1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a display processing apparatus, a display processing method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with increased capability of AV equipment for storing contents and improved seamless accessibility of contents between equipment, let alone within the same equipment, or on a network, there has been a proliferation in the number of contents accessible to users. Accordingly, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2001-292383 discloses a conventional receiving device that allows users to select and view such contents.
With the conventional receiving device, in response to user selection of content from a list of contents, the content desired by the user is displayed. When the content selected by the user is stored in the device, the content is read and displayed on its data display module. On the other hand, when the content is present outside the device, the content is received from the outside and displayed on the data display module.
Besides, a recent increase in the capacity of storage media such as hard disk drive (HDD) provided to AV equipment increases video audio data (contents) stored in the storage media. This increases steps to retrieve video audio data (contents) that a user desires to view. If what is to be displayed includes video audio data (contents) on a network, then, the number of search objects further increases.
Thus, there is a need for a technology that facilitates the retrieval of video audio data (content) desired by a user from various types of contents.